


Stay, Please

by Tifer14



Series: Stay, Please [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tifer14/pseuds/Tifer14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer brings Aaron his report about the Chester Hardwick interview and both men realise their feelings for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay, Please

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic so please give me as much feedback as you can. I hope to make this into a series if all goes well.
> 
> I don't own Criminal Minds. If I did it would be x-rated!

This report took longer for Reid than usual. He just wasn’t entirely sure what he should say. Hotch hadn’t exactly been the one at fault. The whole situation had been engineered by that psychopath, Chester Hardwick, but Reid knew that Hotch also hadn’t really helped. Reid had once again proved that he worked best under extreme terror and also apparently he worked pretty well with a hard on because, damn, it had been arousing seeing Hotch strip off his jacket and tie. His dreams usually would have followed with Aaron pushing him into a wall and fucking him standing or forcing Reid down to suck his cock. He’d never dreamed that Hotch would start stripping when they were locked in a room with a crazy serial killer because Hotch never lost control. That just wasn’t their unit chief. However, that was the last thing that he wanted to put in his report. He definitely didn’t want Strauss hearing that. So, he had picked his words very carefully and by the time he was finished the bull pen was empty. The only other person left on the floor, as far as he could tell, was their unit chief. Reid glanced at him through the window and sighed slightly. Aaron was bent over paperwork, his brow furrowed and his lips pulled into a thin, white line. He hardly smiled anymore and now Reid knew why. God, Reid wanted to make that man smile but Aaron Hotchner was married, straight and his boss. Well, maybe not so much married anymore, at least not for long, but still way out of Spencer’s league.

                Spencer walked up the small ramp and knocked lightly on the door. Aaron lifted his head and called him in. The younger agent had loosened his tie and undone the top button on his shirt. Aaron gazed at the exposed skin. There was something so erotic about that dimple at the base of his neck. Aaron wanted to dip his tongue into there and trail a line down to Reid’s nipple as he held the young man against the wall, grinding into him. That was what Aaron Hotchner wanted but what he wanted he wasn’t going to get. Unconsciously, he ran his tongue over his lips and apparently some of his thoughts showed on his face because Reid raised a questioning eyebrow as he held out his report. Aaron shifted in his seat, thankful that he was sitting behind his desk, and forced his impartial mask to slip back into place. “It took me a while to figure out what to write.” Spencer mumbled.

                “Did you lie?”

                “No. Did you want me to lie?”

                “No.” The silence spread uncomfortably. It wasn’t usually this quiet at the BAU and it emphasised that the two men were completely alone. Spencer rocked slightly on his feet.

                “Dinner?” Aaron wasn’t sure exactly where that question came from. It wasn’t SSA Hotchner who was asking and he knew that Aaron should not be asking Dr. Reid to dinner but the word had already been spoken.

                “I am hungry,” Reid said tentatively, “just the two of us.” It wasn’t a question even though he hesitated. Aaron nodded and Spencer slowly smiled. “I’ll get my bag.” He added as he walked out of Aaron’s office.

                Aaron took a moment to tidy up the paperwork and compose himself. That slow smile had gone straight to his crotch.

                Well, this is an interesting development, Spencer thought to himself as he threw some things into his messenger bag. He waited for Hotch to come down the small walkway from the office and when the elevator came he swore that he could feel Hotch’s hand ghost across the small of his back as they stepped in together. Hotch stood closer to Reid than he usually would and he seemed to lean into him. Reid allowed his hand to drop down and for his thumb to trace a small arc across the older man’s thumb. To his surprise, Hotch didn’t pull away. Instead he angled his body slightly to block the camera and allowed his fingers to thread into Reid’s. A small smirk formed at the corner of Aaron’s mouth but he kept his eyes trained on the red descending numbers as Reid squeezed slightly, enjoying the unfamiliar contact but still not entirely sure what this meant.

                They dropped hands as they walked briskly across the parking garage and into Aaron’s SUV. Aaron slipped the key into the ignition and turned to Spencer. “What do you feel like?” He asked. Spencer felt himself colouring slightly and Aaron coughed but his dark, chocolate eyes never left Spencer. Spencer wanted to fall into those eyes. Spencer wanted to kiss that small smirk that had not left Aaron’s lips. Spencer wanted to climb into his superior’s lap and fuck him right here in the car. He dropped his gaze and focused on his ever moving hands that were drumming softly on his thighs. “To eat, I mean.” Aaron clarified.

                Spencer thought for a moment. If this was really happening then he wanted it all. “There’s a great Thai place I know. It’s pretty near my apartment.” Aaron’s stomach flipped a little at that bit of information. “They only do take-away but we could eat at mine.” Aaron looked over at Spencer expecting to see nothing but innocence in his expression, nothing but an invitation to dinner with a friend. Instead, he looked into those hazel eyes and found burning lust that had nothing to do with Thai food. He should stop now. He should drop Spencer at home and go back to his empty, lonely, big house and masturbate in the shower. But he wasn’t going to do that.

                Half an hour later the two men were standing outside Spencer’s apartment. Spencer extracted his keys from his back pocket and Aaron moved in close behind him. He could smell Spencer’s coconut shampoo and a hint of coffee. He imagined how Spencer’s hair would be so soft and silky beneath his touch. He moved in even closer to the young man who hummed and leaned back into Aaron’s strong chest. As they stepped through the door Aaron darted quick glances around the apartment. Spencer threw his keys onto a small side table beside the door and hung his coat on a rack above it. He toed off his shoes to reveal one yellow sock and one with blue and white stripes. Taking the food from Aaron he walked down the hall and into a small living room. The room was dominated by bookshelves but Aaron was surprised with how meticulously ordered they were. He had expected there to be more mess scattered on the floor. The sofa was comfy looking if somewhat old. Aaron guessed that Spencer had probably found it at a thrift store. Hayley would never have bought anything second hand. There was a large, low coffee table in front of the navy sofa. One half of the table was painted as a backgammon board and the other half as a chess board. Spencer laid the bag of food onto the empty backgammon board and turned his attention to the chess game laid out. He cocked his head to one side and folded one arm across his stomach. Contemplating the problem for a few moments, he then swooped down made three moves and checkmated the black. He made a small noise of contentment in the back of his throat and then swept the pieces from the table into a box which he pushed under the couch.

                He turned to Aaron who had been watching this all fascinated. It was interesting to see Spencer at home; to see him relaxed and comfortable. Aaron could get used to seeing that. Spencer smiled at him, “You can sit down and stop looking so official.” Aaron figured that he could do the first part but he wasn’t so sure about the second. He knew it wasn’t just the suit that made him look so goddamn FBI. However, he removed his suit jacket and started to roll up his sleeves as Spencer returned from the kitchen with plates and cutlery. “I don’t have a table so we’re eating...” his voice trailed off as he looked at Aaron starting to loosen his tie. God, it was just like earlier in the prison but this was Aaron standing in his apartment, removing his clothing. Spencer felt his erection growing. He practically threw the plates down onto the table and made to run back into the kitchen until he could control himself but Aaron was grabbing at his wrist, pushing him up against the wall. His lips found Reid’s and pressed down hard, bruising. Spencer parted his lips and allowed Hotch’s tongue to dart inside. Hotch tasted like bitter coffee and something that Spencer could really learn to enjoy, something that was undeniably Aaron. He moaned softly as Aaron shifted and their erections brushed together. His hips bucked into the older man who responded by grinding down against Spencer; their clothes creating sweet, burning friction. And then Aaron’s lips were moving down Spencer’s jaw. He was surprised by the roughness of the stubble but when his tongue darted into that small crevice just above Reid’s tie he was pleased by the wanton moan Spencer produced. In his fantasies he’d never imagined that Spencer would be very vocal but he purred and groaned as Hotch reached down to palm the younger agent’s erection through his corduroy trousers.

                Reid’s nimble fingers had already undone all the buttons of Hotch’s dress shirt revealing thick curling dark hairs over well toned pectoral muscles and a thin line leading over his abs and curling into the waistband of his boxers. Even his well-tailored suits did not do justice to just how in shape Aaron Hotchner was. Morgan might be Garcia’s Adonis but Spencer would be happy to have Aaron’s toned arms circled around him for the rest of eternity. He was jerked back to the moment by Hotch pulling his sweater vest and shirt off in one smooth motion. Apparently he had undone a few of the buttons while Spencer had zoned out but had been too impatient for the rest. Spencer grabbed his hand and pulled his boss into the bedroom. The food lay forgotten on the table.

                The bedroom was surprisingly sparse compared to the living room. There was a large bed in the centre of the room with paisley patterned sheets and a small bedside table but Spencer didn’t really do anything in here other than sleep. Well, that and he was going to do Aaron Hotchner. The younger agent’s hands started fumbling with his belt and then the button and zipper of his slacks which Aaron stepped out of as they tumbled to the ground. His boxers and socks quickly followed. He felt slightly awkward standing naked before Reid who was still in his trousers but one look into his subordinate’s eyes told him that the younger man was pleased with what he saw. Aaron’s cock was already leaking with desire and it twitched impatiently as Spencer stepped towards him. He kneeled before the unit chief and tentatively licked a stripe the length of Aaron’s dick. Hotch’s knees buckled as Spencer tongued the slit and then took Aaron into his mouth. It was one of the most erotic things Aaron had ever seen; Spencer Reid’s brilliant mouth stretched obscenely around his cock. He reached up and threaded his fingers through Reid’s hair, not pushing him down but holding him there, softly expressing approval. Then Spencer changed the angle slightly and swallowed. Aaron felt himself slide down the younger man’s throat and a growled “Fuck” escaped from his lips. He felt Spencer’s smile and the slight hum of enjoyment. Aaron felt himself growing close as Spencer moved back out to run his tongue over the swollen head of Aaron’s cock only to take to whole length back in deep, his nose nestling into Aaron’s thick, dark pubic hair.

                He tried to push back on Spencer’s shoulder, to warn him, “Spencer... I... I can’t... please...” but Spencer just shook his head and continued working Aaron’s cock until Aaron let loose a mangled shout and came in thick, hot streams into Spencer’s mouth. He fell back onto the bed and watched with heavily lidded eyes as Spencer licked the corners of his mouth and smiled. Hayley would never have let him come in her mouth. Hell, Hayley didn’t really do blow jobs at all unless she was really drunk and Aaron begged. At some point during the blow job, Spencer had removed his own cock from his trousers and had been stroking himself. Aaron could see the pre-cum glistening on the tip and he felt himself growing hard again just from that sight. Spencer stepped out of his trousers and surprisingly gracefully removed his mismatched socks, throwing them in the general direction of a laundry basket. Aaron pushed himself up on his elbows and stared at the young man in front of him. Reid was skinny as hell but it was all toned muscle stretched across his abs and his lithe thighs. Aaron would have those thighs wrapped around him. Spencer watched the older man rake his body and his arm instinctively wrapped across his waist, his hand wrapping around his left elbow. Aaron frowned slightly and stood. He kissed the younger agent, softly, searchingly. He reached for both of Spencer’s hands and laced their fingers together, pulling them down to Spencer’s sides. Then slowly, starting at Spencer’s neck and paying particular attention to a soft spot behind the younger man’s ear that made him groan, Aaron kissed down the length of Spencer’s left arm. When he reached the inner elbow he let his tongue trace the tract marks and cursed himself for listening to Gideon, for not being there when Reid had needed him.

                Spencer’s breath caught and he felt a sob rise up in his throat. Wrapping his arms around Aaron he led him backwards onto the bed and loosely draped himself on top of the older man. Slowly he moved so that their erections aligned and smiled when Aaron responded with a growl and dug his nails into Spencer’s back. Their kisses were soft and languid, exploratory as they mapped the new territory of each other’s mouths. Spencer pulled back and stared into Aaron’s lust blown eyes. “I want you to fuck me, Aaron.” The profanity and his name that fell so easily and so sexually from Spencer’s lips made his groin ache. This man in front of him was not the naive little boy that the team saw at the BAU. There were unexplored depths to Spencer and Aaron wanted to know all of this brilliant, complicated man. He nodded and moved behind the younger man who reached into the bedside table and extracted a half-empty bottle of lube. Aaron paused to wonder who else Spencer had used this with but quickly stopped caring when Spencer let out a small whinny of impatience.

“It’s been a while since I’ve done this,” Aaron admitted softly.

Spencer let out a dark chuckle, “Honestly, Agent Hotchner, until tonight I didn’t think that you had ever done this.”

“Hey,” Aaron pushed one lubed finger into Spencer’s tight hole, “I have living, breathing proof that I am not a virgin.”

Spencer moaned heavily and pushed back on Aaron’s finger as it slid in to the knuckle, “I... meant with... a man...” He panted out, already finding it difficult to form a coherent thought.

Aaron added another finger and waited as Spencer relaxed and adjusted before slowly moving his fingers, “We can talk about this later.” Spencer just moaned in reply. Aaron curved his fingers slightly and Spencer arched his back and keened out Aaron’s name. Fuck, that was erotic. Aaron memorised that spot and returned to moving his fingers slowly in and out of the younger man. When he added a third finger, Spencer’s breathing hitched and Aaron felt the muscles tighten around his fingers, “Relax, Spencer.” He hissed and Reid slowly released the breath that he had been holding. Aaron waited patiently and then slowly started moving his fingers again. Once Reid was pushing back onto his hand, he knew that the younger man was ready. However, he stopped as he went to apply lube to his dick.

“Condom.” He growled. It had been a long time since he’d used one.

Spencer looked round at him, frowning as if he didn’t really get what the delay was about and would Aaron just fuck him already. “I’m clean,” he said absently.

Aaron’s eyes widened in surprise, “I didn’t mean.” He slowly breathed out and tried to stop himself from blushing, “Hayley’s been sleeping around.” He hadn’t told anyone that. Even saying it now made his erection droop. He kneeled back onto his heels, his hands in his lap. Reid looked at him for just a moment before reaching into the bedside drawer again. He pulled out a small, silver packet and ripped it open with his teeth. Pushing Aaron’s hands aside he started tugging on Aaron’s cock, working him to a full erection again before nimbly slipping the condom onto Aaron’s dick. Spencer lay back onto the bed and pulled Aaron towards him so that the older man was cradled between his thighs. Spencer pulled Aaron down for a deep passionate kiss and looked fiercely into the older man’s black eyes.

“I want to watch you fuck me, Aaron Hotchner. I want to see you balls deep in my tight ass and I want you to tell me to come for you.”

Hotch stared in surprise at the commanding tone from the usually shy young agent but a smile spread slowly over his face. A real full smile like he hadn’t felt in a long time. He pushed back up away from Reid and spread some extra lube over the condom, not wanting to hurt the young man. He aligned himself at Reid’s entrance and slowly pushed in. Reid winced slightly and Aaron held still. Once Spencer was breathing evenly he pushed deep into the young man’s tight muscles. He had forgotten how tight a man’s ass was. It felt amazing. Slowly he started moving, withdrawing so that he was only about an inch inside Spencer and then slowly pushing back in again. When he changed the angle slightly he was rewarded by a strangled shout from Spencer as he hit the young man’s prostate. Smiling darkly he increased his pace making sure to hit that spot with every single stroke. He pushed back with both arms and stared down and the young man squirming and moaning beneath him. Every single coherent thought was being fucked out of the genius’ head until he was reduced to a mangle jumble of “fuck... Aaron... more... please”.

“Stroke yourself.” Aaron growled and watched as Spencer raised a shaking hand and attempted to keep up a rhythm while his prostate was being jabbed ruthlessly.

“Please... Aaron... help” the young man begged, opening his eyes to stare wildly into Aaron’s dark, lust filled dark orbs. Aaron pushed the young man’s hand away and with his lubed, left hand he started stroking Spencer rhythmically with his thrusts adding a slight twist to the motion which left Spencer shaking, a sheen of sweat coating his body. He could see that the young man was balancing on the edge of orgasm and he knew what he wanted.

“Come for me, Spencer. Come.” Spencer’s cry exploded from his throat as thick white strands coated his stomach, chest and Aaron’s hand. All of Reid’s muscles tightened around Aaron’s cock and he jerkily shoved himself into Spencer’s tight warmth a couple more times before he felt his own orgasm explode, hot and heavy. He collapsed heavily onto the slimmer man’s body before shakily pushing himself onto his side. As Spencer slowly turned his head to stare at his lover, Aaron lifted his cum covered left hand to his lips and Spencer watched as his unit chief licked Spencer’s seed up.

“You taste so sweet,” he chuckled, “must be all that sugar in your coffee.”

Spencer snorted and nestled himself into the crook of Aaron’s arm, not caring that they were both sticky and sweaty. Aaron sighed softly and draped his arm over Spencer’s waist pulling the young man in closer. He marvelled at how well Spencer draped himself over his body, filling all the spaces that Aaron thought would never be filled again. It was tempting to drift off to sleep but then his stomach growled loudly. Spencer laughed softly. “I think we forgot to eat dinner. Go shower and I’ll heat up the food.”

Aaron stepped out of the bathroom wearing the towel that Spencer had given him and Spencer hummed appreciatively at the sight of Aaron’s damp muscles and the way the towel clung to his ass. He wrapped his arms around the older man who playfully slapped him away, “Jesus, Spence, can’t you keep your hands to yourself for one minute. I’m hungry.” He was smiling broadly as the younger man unhooked the towel and leaned his entire body in for a kiss.

“I’ll be out in a moment,” he murmured against Aaron’s lips, “I put your food in the microwave. Leave mine. I like it cold.”

Both showered, Spencer dressed in pyjama pants and an old CalTech t-shirt while Aaron wore his boxers and his shirt loosely buttoned, they sat down to eat. Aaron made a face as Spencer picked up his box of cold takeaway food. “You’re really going to eat that cold?”

Spencer grinned and nodded, while demonstrating by forking some noodles into his mouth. He chewed thoughtfully and added, “It makes it taste like leftovers. I love leftovers.” Aaron shrugged and started on his own food. They ate in silence for a while until Spencer piped up.

“So, you’re not as straight as I thought you were.”

Hotch smirked. “Nope.”

“So who was he?”

“My roommate at college. Hayley and I had been together since we were fifteen but when we went to college the long distance thing was hard and we broke up for a couple of years. I guess I wanted to explore a side of myself that I always knew was there but never really had a chance to experience. Anyway, Jacob and I were drunk one night and we started fooling around. The next morning we pretended like nothing had happened but it became a pretty regular thing. We’d fuck at night and then ignore it during the day.”

“Hmm.” Spencer cocked his head to one side again as he thought that over. “Is that what we’re going to do?”

Aaron paused. He hadn’t really thought about it. He hadn’t really been thinking or planning at all this evening, which wasn’t like him at all. There were rules against this kind of thing and for good reason too. Reid was his subordinate. He was in a position of power of him and this could be seen as abuse of that power. Not to mention the fact that this was same-sex relationship, which would complicate things even further. He could feel the tension rising in his shoulders. The unit chief persona which he had shed at the start of the evening began to return but Reid placed a hand on Aaron’s shoulder and pulled him in for a short kiss.

“We can take it slow. See what happens. We’ll be Hotch and Reid at work and Aaron and Spencer in bed.” Reid hesitated, “That is if you want to do this again. There’s no pressure.”

“I really want to do this again. I just don’t know if we should.”

“Maybe for once you should do what you want not what you should.”

They finished their meal in silence and Hotch looked at his watch. It was nearly two in the morning. He began gathering his things from the bedroom as Reid took the dishes into the kitchen. Aaron wasn’t looking forward to getting home and being alone again but he didn’t really know how to handle this thing with Reid. It’s not like he could just impose and spend the night. Spencer probably needed his space. He was putting his slacks on when Reid appeared leaning against the doorframe. His hands were drumming against his legs again.

“Stay, please.” He whispered and Hotch dropped his trousers and pulled Reid into a warm embrace.

 


End file.
